


Forget Me Not

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Eridan is a Prince, M/M, Master & Servant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prison, Prisoner of War, Secret Relationship, Short, Slavery, also a commanding general, not finishing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora, a prince with little patience and a large temper, calls upon a slave from the hellhole below his kingdom to help him find the man with the name Signless Sufferer,  who keeps killing his men. Little does he know, that said slave was a follower of Signless, and does more meddling than helping.</p><p>{This was only supposed to be a drabble, but if anyone wants to finish it they may. I have lost interest in writing it after the first 30 minutes, wow.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Im having a hard time updating 'The Killing Club' even though i know what i want to happen  
> i seem to be unable to turn my ideas into writing

The cells beneath the castle were as vile and disgusting as you could imagine, with rats scuttling across the floors and the always present famine and disease, it could be described as Hell. Bodies were thrown out daily, some months old and some a couple days, but even when the bodies left, their stench remained. The foul smell of decay and rot filled the room in a heavy cloud, making it hard to breathe. Many captives either died of starvation or malady, and if not that, they died of torture. The soldiers in charge were cruel and merciless, they had no second thought in their mind as they whipped and beat the slaves and prisoners. There was no discrimination here, just discipline and wrath. They didn't care if you were a woman, a child, a man, white or black, something in between, a witch, a wizard, a slave, a freeman, or a captive of war. They only knew that they were to punish those behind bars,  brutally and without pity. No matter your crime, once placed here...you will die here.

Sollux Captor, a young man and captive of war sat in his cell. His once smooth olive-tinted skin littered with dirt and grime, and his soft brown hair had turned sour and oily. His eyes that were so full of life at one time were now sad and dull, and his hands shook constantly. He was barely a man at all, just turned eighteen, and had such a promising future at a time. Now he was wiped clean of his title and future, and was to spend the rest of his life lying in his revolting area he now called his own. Sollux's back ached as he leaned against the stone wall, old welts and scars opening and closing again as he moved the slightest bit. He wasn't the most obedient prisoner, and was often beat till he couldn't snark or stand. He had been behaving recently, hoping to get promoted to a slave of all things. At least then he'd be out of here, free of death. Sollux coughed and hacked, fits racking through his small frame. He clung to his poor excuse for a shirt and felt his heart pound against his thin chest. A rat scrambled across his leg and he did nothing for stop it, nor did he flinch. Sollux grimaced as his stomach growled for the hundredth time that morning, praying that he would receive food sometime soon. The prisoner was very thin, to the point where you could count each rib bone, play music on his spine, and cut things with his hipbones. He was the skinniest one there, often being starved more than others due to bad behavior. It was surprising that he hasn't died yet, he looked of Death. 

Two shiny boots suddenly appeared in front of Sollux's cell, and the boy looked up gingerly.  A knight with gleaming silver armor and a red cape confronted him, his gaze steady under the hood that encased his face.  How odd, thought Sollux, his eyes are hidden from view. "Get up." A emotionless voiced called.

Sollux got up, his joints stiff and creaking. The knight winced, "You look weak and frail, I wonder why he wants you." 

The prisoner raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, confused with what he meant by that. Soon, the cell's bars were lifted and the knight beckoned him outside. He did as told, slow and hesitant, wondering if they were taking him to die. Sollux was quite useless, just a sack of bones lying in the dungeon. Instead of dragging him to the guillotine or the gallows, the knight dragged him upwards and towards the world above. Sollux was stopped before he could touch royal carpet, for he 'stunk and would ruin the whole castle'. A nice young maid took him into a bathing room, and prepared a hot bath for him. She was slender and tall, with nice short black hair and piercing green eyes, Kanaya, was her name. Kanaya washed him, scrubbed him of the filth that clung to his body, and rinsed him off. His teeth were chattering as she dried him off with a scratchy towel, but he didn't complain. She had wrapped his welts and cuts with a soft clothe after rubbing them with medicine. This was by far the nicest thing anyone has done for him.

"Why, you must be starving! Look at you, you're a skeleton!" Kanaya exclaimed, gesturing to Sollux's body. He shrugged, looking down at himself with displeasure. "I...didn't mean for that to be insulting, come with me." 

Kanaya dressed him in servant's clothes and lead him to the kitchen, where he scarfed down five whole servings of porridge and broth. She giggled at him as he chugged a jug of water down, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did. "Thirsty, aren't you? Well, drink up! The prince doesn't want you starved and dehydrated while you work."

Sollux choked, dropping the jug and stared at the maid, his heart flipping. The prince? Work? Had his prayers been answered? 


End file.
